Alex Miller
Name: Alexander “Alex” Miller Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Biking, AMV’s, Boxing Appearance: Alex is of a Russian , which gives his skin a light brown tone. He sports an extremely scruffy beard and has messy shoulder length black hair. Alex’s eyes are a chocolate brown, hidden behind his brown rimmed glasses. Alex stands at 5’11’ and weighs around 175lbs. He’s not a muscle bound guy by any stretch, with his body being described by others as average. His favourite outfits always include a pair of black stretchy track pants and a t-shirt with some form of anime or video game reference. Biography: Outside of his own interests, the only knock on Alex is that he is extremely apathetic. He lack of motivation in anything besides what he does day in and day out is a concern for his parents, but he has refused to see a doctor about it, stating, “I just don’t see why it’s a big deal.” Alex has lost quite a few friends due to his apathetic attitude, which comes across as selfishness to a lot of people. Advantages:'''His boxing skill may help him in a hand to hand combat situation. '''Disadvantages: As stated, Alex is fairly apathetic outside of his own interests, which could lead to a deadly mistake on his part. Designated Number: Male Student no. 108 The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: 950 mL bottle of Orange Gatorade Conclusion: Mmmm, Gatorade. I love the taste of it, especially the orange ones. Anyhow, this kid seems like another lazy nerdalinger who will probably run around flapping his arms, and if he doesn't go around trying to punch people, he'll probably fly under the radar until someone realizes how useless he is and puts him out of everyone's misery. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Terrorist David Konrad Collected Weapons: 950 mL bottle of Orange Gatorade (assigned weapon), stick (picked up from the jungle) Allies: Lucy O'Donnell, Andrea Vanlandingham, Dorian Ibanescu Enemies: David Konrad, presumably Adam Dodd, Neil Sinclair Mid-Game Evaluation: Alex stayed off the radar for the first part of the game, staying clear of the rest of the students until he died in mysterious circumstances while the cameras were down. In reality, Alex was still alive and had come across the armory, which was where Andrea Vanlandingham, Lucy O'Donnell, Derrick Taggart, Jessica Jones and Dean Portman were currently residing, the former four having had their collars already removed. Lucy removed Alex's and Dean's collars, after which Alex just watched as more students arrived. He watched with some scepticism as Neil Sinclair turned up, and then annoyance as Adam Dodd followed, blaming them for their plight. He turned to Dorian Ibanescu, who'd arrived sometime earlier and wished to speak privately with him, but Dorian was distracted by someone outside (who turned out to be Marnie Yaguchi). Alex never got a chance to speak with Dorian, for a short while later, Garnett came across the armory and begged the students within to follow him. Some of them did so, but Alex vehemently objected to this plan, believing that if they did somehow managed to escape, Danya would track them down anyway, killing them and their families. He decided that it would be better to have his collar put back on and win the game the 'legitimate' way, and so departed in the opposite direction to Garnett. He didn't get very far when he was ambushed by David Konrad with Squad 1 and was shot through the forehead. Post-Game Evaluation: Gahahahaha!! Oh how tragically ironic. He deserts the escape plot only to be killed by our very own David Konrad. Though the way I see it, it was more of a mercy kill; with people like B058 around, he would have had NO chance. Memorable Quotes: *''"Um, hi. If you're going to keep doing that there, mind if get a little bit of help with mine too,"'' '-Alex's first words upon discovering the armory and the plot happening inside.' *''"Fuck this. How do you know for sure he's with the US? I'll bet you he IS a terrorist for fuck sakes. I'm not going anywhere near where he is. ... I'm going back to the fucking game. I'll get my collar put back on, and I'll win it. Then I can go home and not have MOTHERFUCKING TERRORIST HUNTING ME DOWN!"'' '-Alex abandons the other students in on the escape plot.' Other/Trivia * Alex holds the dubious honor of being the first student involved in the escape plot to be killed. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alex, in chronological order. Past Memories: *''No threads'' Pre-Game: *''No threads'' V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust Your Thoughts ''Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexander Miller. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!I '' Category:V3 Students